Nismo
Nismo 'is the fourth episode of Greater Than One and represents the brand of Nissan. Trivia * First appearance of Boss Skyl. * First appearance of Almera. * First appearance of Altima. * First appearance of Sylphy. * First appearance of Rogue. * First appearance of Urv. * First appearance of The N' Style. * Last appearance of T. Warrior (''Flashback). * Last appearance of Edge. * Navara reappears on this series after being absent since Call of the SUV's. * The mine explosion occurred after the Clash of the Pickups. * In this episode, Almera & Altima are the second and third character to be introduced with a female gender. * Not being mentioned, Edge was killed without being noticed by Juke. * Flex & Focux are not credited in this episode as they are considered as the cameo. Plot (As Juke & Edge are still having a journey, A past and present will rises.) Synopsis While having a rest along with Edge, Juke hallucinates the time where Navara destroys T. Warrior's mine resulting in a false accusation as Navara was staring at him while he was being incapacitated due to the explosion occurred. Juke advises that he should think about the aftermath before making a vengeance around but Navara insists that he was just doing what's right and to prove that they should not rely on anything reflecting to his family letting to get executed by Armageddon as they think that capital punishment is the way to pay their debts to Armageddon. Juke's hallucination interrupts when Edge mentioned Juke's brand/clan as he asks that if he knows about him. "Do you really wanna know what is the story behind me before? Well, I guess it's time for some revelation!" ''Juke says, launching into his story. In a flashback, Juke woke up seeing Navara packing up his things to leave. He asks where is he going until Navara speaks up and rants that this place has no hope if they only care about money and unjustified laws reflecting the capital punishment given to his parents. When he was about to leave, Boss Skyl shows up to confront him on what he was planning about now. Navara knows that he was just forced by Armageddon to accept the capital punishment. Upon being hatred, Navara warns that he will prove what the leader needs to be and it's either he will bring the welfare or the darkness aside but also he will assure that they will all suffer the wrath to know what he feels now. While leaving, He excludes Boss Skyl about his future plans just to witness his greatness once Navara rules everything. Boss Skyl delivers a sarcastic smile with his warnings after Navara leaves in anger. Fast-forward during the mine explosion, Boss Skyl witnessed the tragedy and thinking that Navara caused it but somehow Sylphy shows up behind reporting that Juke caused the explosion making more irrelevant why he would do this. Declaring a manhunt, Juke, Rogue & Urv or simply called themselves as ''The N-Style' regroup to save Juke away from the custody as they know he was accused by everyone until Juke decided to do it alone just to keep Rogue & Urv safely away from danger as the odds are beyond desperate to arrest him. Rogue insists that they would stick together no matter what while Urv remains speechless as he knows that he knows what is the right decision. Upon leaving, Juke promises that he will be back soon and he will fix this as long as he can. Being left by Juke, Sylphy saw in the distance where he witnesses that Juke walks away from his allies. He attempts to report his location but somehow he kept it confidentially then he leaves away after. Later that night, The manhunt is over as Boss Skyl stopped the operation since Juke is no longer found within the base. T. Warrior saw leaving the base alone as he accepts STX' & Navara's favor to be their master and also to find X-Trail where he was attempting to chase the culprit. Boss Skyl reached him before he leaves as he suggests that he better need some allies to protect him but T. Warrior refuses as he reminds that he can be better than anybody once he lost something important. "I'm doing this by myself not just to serve justice in my business but also to bring X-Trail back upon being reckless." '' T. Warrior says to Boss Skyl before he leaves. At the restaurant inside the base, Almera is worried about Juke upon being accused with no evidence until she realizes that Juke still had his allies and she can convince them to find him secretly along with her. Altima surprised Almera behind as he was being serious so much then she reaches out to know with his doubtful mood. Having no choice to share her plan, Almera seek help to Altima as they will find and convince Rogue & Urv. Altima accepts her help but she suggests to stay here to be their lookout so that they can have a chance to move out secretly. Almera thanked with her kindness as she embraces her with love. After his successful escape at the base, Juke is walking around somewhere and trying to survive no matter how it takes. He reaches the Ford Intl. Base and thinking that he needs to hide his identity before it's too late. In that moment, Flex is having a conversation with Focux as Juke takes a chance wherein he kneel down and raised his hand telling to arrest him in which Flex has no choice to do what he wants. In the end, The scene zooms out at the present wherein Juke tells Edge to keep this all secretly but he suddenly realized that he is not talking until Edge fades and he became Navara. "''Of course, Juke. Secrets are secrets. No one will ever know about that." ''Navara surprisingly says to Juke. '' '' Deaths * Edge (''Throat slit by Navara)